Dawn of the Metroid
by Samsapoping
Summary: Samus gets a new mission. She has to go down to the pokemon world and find any signs of Metroids in the Sinnoh Region. She locates a Metroid, but it's with Ash and Co. Will Samus capture the Metroid? Before Super Metroid AshxDawn
1. Chapter 1: A Baby is Born

**In honor of the release of Metroid: Other M, I have decided to do a Metroid/Pokemon fanfic!**

**I'm starting to become a Metroid fan so I might get some history wrong.**

**

* * *

Enjoy!**

* * *

Unknown POV

"I thought the galaxy was at peace."

"It wasn't!"

After I vanquished Mother Brain, Planet Zebes was no longer infested by Metroids. The galaxy was peaceful and I took some time off.

Recently, I received a new mission. I had to investigate Space Pirate activity on a peaceful planet and any signs of Metroids. I didn't know anything about this planet, but I accepted the mission and flew of in my spaceship.

While I was flying towards the planet, I noticed a familiar creature flying towards my destination too. His body was gray and he had energy wings because he was a robot. It was Meta Ridley, a dragon who got turned into a robot after I destroyed him back in Planet Zebes 2 years ago. I have defeated this beast hundreds of times, but somehow, he keeps coming back. My guess the Space Pirates keep reviving their leader.

The planet itself looked beautiful. Most of the world was covered in water, but there were some huge lands. Judging by the huge lands, I could say that there was a possibility that there were signs of human life.

With no time, I flew faster into the planet, chasing Meta Ridley. I had to stop this monster from destroying this new world This beast may have destroyed my home planet K-12, but I'm not going to let him destroy another world

My name is Samus Aran and I'm an intergalactic bounty hunter.

**

* * *

Meanwhile in the Sinnoh Region**

Normal POV

Our heroes are walking down near the entrance to a cave near Twinleaf Town.

"Here we are!" Brock said, looking at the entrance.

"Why are we here again?" Dawn asked.

"We're here to collect some food for Gliscor because we're all out." Ash answered.

"Pika." The yellow mouse squeaked.

"Piplup." Dawn's blue penguin pokemon chirped.

"You guys can go in if you want." Brock said.

"Well I'm going in. You Dawn?" Ash asked the blunette.

"Of course I'm going!" Dawn responded.

"Then let's go!" The breeder said as he and his friends entered the cave.

As they went deeper into the cave, the exit out became darker. Luckily, the boys had flashlights with them. Dawn didn't have a flashlight because she was holding Piplup in her arms. The boys made sure that she was safe as they went more into the darkness.

Suddenly, the blue haired coordinator spotted a weird looking rock from Ash's side.

"Hey Ash." Dawn called.

"Look at this?" She added as she went to the rock.

Ash followed his friend and saw the rock. The rock looked weird because it was egg-shaped and had red spots all over it.

"This is one weird rock." Dawn said.

As soon as the coordinator said that, the rock started moving by itself.

"What the..." Dawn gasped.

"I don't think that's a rock!" Ash said with his eyes opened wide.

"It's an egg!" He added.

The 2 watched the egg hatched into some kind of pokemon.

"What kind of pokemon is that?" Ash asked as he took out his pokedex..

"Pokemon Unknown" The pokedex said.

"WHAT?" Ash and Dawn gasped.

The creature looked like a jellyfish. It was the size of Pukachu and was flying around Dawn. Dawn saw that it was green, had sharp fangs, and could see some red spots from insideits small body.

"W-what is it doing?" Dawn asked a little scared.

All Ash and Dawn heard from the creature was making purring noises. Ash gasped at what might it was thinking.

"Uh Dawn? I think it loves you." Ash said with a nervous smile.

"WHAT?" The blunette gasped while seeing the creature flying around her.

"It thinks that you're its mother. Relax!" Ash said.

Dawn nodded and relaxed as she slowly put Piplup to the floor. She looked at the baby andtook her hands out. She felt the baby's body and she was a little grossed out by the feel of the creature. It felt a little slimy, but it was like rubber.

Dawn smiled at the creature after hearing the creature making calm noises. She now knew that the thing wasn't going to eat or kill her.

"OK! I'm back!" Brock said holding a bottle of bat food.

The creature saw the breeder and flew at him.

"AHHHH!" Brock screamed in pain as his head was now being chewed by the baby creature.

"BROCK!" Ash and Dawn cried as they rushed to their friend and pulled the creature out.

"Bad Baby!"Dawn said angrily at the new creature.

"What is that?" Brock asked, catching his breath.

"It's not a pokemon, we can tell you that." Ash said.

"Sorry about that Brock." Dawn said.

"Why?"The breeder asked.

"The creature mst have thought that you were an enemy." Dawn said.

"Why isn't it attacking you guys?" Brock asked.

"For Dawn, she was the 1st thin it saw after it hatched out of a weird egg." Ash explained.

"It thinks that Dawn is its mother?" Brock asked.

"Ya." Dawn answered.

"It just hatched a few minutes ago. I thought it was a rock before it started moving." She added.

"What's weird is it hasn't attacked me or the pokemon." Ash replied.

"Hmm. That's weird." Brock said.

"I think it thinks that Ash and you are its parents." He said.

"WHAT?" Ash and Dawn's gasped.

"Anyway, I got the food!" Brock said.

"Let's go to Twinleaf Town!" He added.

With that, the gang went out of the cave. Ash and Dawn were having trouble understanding what Brock just told them. The fact that them as parents to this creepy lookingcreature made them both shiver.

They were so deep in thought that they didn't noticed that the ground was shaking.

"Earthquake!" Brock screamed.

**

* * *

In the forest**

Samus's POV

After I lost Meta Ridley, I found a nice area in a forest to land my ship. I landed my ship in the middle of a forest and I came out from the door above me. I stood on topof my ship, looking at my surroundings. As long as I had my Power Suit, no creature could stop me. Not even Meta Ridley.

I jumped off my ship and began searching for any lifeforms.

* * *

Normal POV

"That was a weird earthquake." Ash said while the gang were walking along a path.

"Ya." Dawn responded with 1 eye watching the baby creature flying behind her. Suddenly, the group heard something coming from a bush.

* * *

Samus's POV

I walked out of a bush and heard a "Pika" in a angry voice. I turned and to my shocking discovery, I saw 3 human kids. I scanned the kids to my logbook and it said to me that they were humans. I scanned the mouse looking creature and the bird creature and got different results. The mouse can fire electricity from its red cheeks and the bird can shoot exploding bubbles out from his beak.

* * *

Normal POV

"Who is that?" Dawn asked seeing the person.

The figure looked like he/she was wearing a suit. The figure had a skinny body, but what made him dangerous was that he/she had a built in blaster for the right hand part of the suit. The head part of the suit was red while the rest of the suit was golden colored.

Suddenly, the baby creature went in front of its parents, making the figure gasped.

* * *

Samus's POV

"**A Metroid?" **I gasped as I was getting closer to the beast.

* * *

Normal POV

"What does it want?" Ash asked as the person was in front of the group.

The person pointed his/her arm cannon at the baby creature, ready to kill it.

* * *

**Please Review, Comment, and Check out my other stories!**


	2. Chapter 2: New Creatures

**Here's the next chapter!**

**

* * *

Enjoy!**

* * *

Samus's POV

"What do you want from us?" The girl name Dawn asked me.

She ran over in front of me, protecting the baby Metroid. With an innocent kid blocking my target, I lowered my arm cannon.

"Who are you?" She asked.

I made my visor a little visible so that the girl could see my eyes.

* * *

Dawn's POV

I could see a pair of eyes looking down at me. I couldn't tell if the person was a boy or a girl because of the helmet covering the face. From the height, the person was about the size of Brock.

"Are you a Pokemon Hunter?" I asked.

The person nodded no.

"Chuu..."

As soon as the person heard Pikachu, he/she quickly turned around and rolled to the side.

"Pika!"

"AAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed in pain as I fell to the ground.

* * *

Samus's POV

"Dawn!" A boy name Ash cried as he ran to Dawn.

I got up and slowly walked towards the beat up girl. Thanks to the glowing tail by the mouse creature Pikachu, Dawn was lying on the ground in pain. I took my left hand to see if the blunette was okay, but I was startled by the baby Metroid.

The baby was flying around Dawn's head, making some noises. It was weird that the baby wasn't draining the life force of the children. From the sounds that it making, I could tell that the baby was sad.

This made me think that the baby Metroid thinking that Dawn, the little girl that was on the floor was its mother. I should know this because I've experienced with another baby Metroid.

This happened during one of my missions. I was on Planet SR388 destroying all lifeforms of Metroids. After I destroyed a creature who could produce infinite Metroids known as the Queen Metroid, I found an egg. The egg hatched into the last Metroid (so I thought) and since I was the 1st thing it saw, it thought I was its mother. I then took the baby to the Galactic Federation Space Center to have scientists study it. They said that the baby would help make the universe safe from evil.

As I was watching the 2 boys Ash and Brock taking care of Dawn, I now knew what I had to do. I need to protect the baby Metroid and the children from the Space Pirates and Meta Ridley.

Suddenly, I felt some explosions o my back.

"AAAHHHH!" I screamed in pain.

"You okay?" Ash asked me.

I turned around and saw who or what attacked me. All I saw was an angry blue penguin creature called a Piplup. I guess it was mad at me because of what I made Pikachu did to its human frend because it was chirping like crazy. The bird shot a beam of bubbles at me, but missed because of y fast reflexes.

"Piplup!" Ash cried.

The penguin didn't listened to the boy as it tried to attack me again. I got my arm cannon out, set it to power beam, and fired a small shot near the penguin. Since I knew that Piplup belonged to these kids, I couldn't kill it. I missed on purpose to try and scare the penguin, but instead I made it angrier. I spent 2 minutes trying to calm Piplup down, but he was still mad.

"Pika Pika!" The mouse yelled as it ran in front of Piplup.

"Piplup stop!" Dawn cried as she woke up and ran near me.

"Please don't hurt Piplup! He's my friend!" She said in a desperate tone as she was holding my arm cannon.

While looking at the blunette's sad look on her face, I lowered my arm cannon and knelt down to her height. I took my left hand and I touched the top of Dawn's hat.

"Thank you!" Dawn responded.

Suddenly, I heard the 2 animals cry in fear. I saw 2 big mechanical arms holding the animals as they rose up to a hot air balloon that looked like a cat. I scanned the 3 people into my logbook and I gotten who they were. The woman in the basket had long, purple her and the man had blue hair. Their names were Jessie and James and they were members of an organization called Team Rocket. A group that steals creatures known as Pokemon.

The thieves were also with a talking cat that looked like the balloon. The cat was called a Meowth and was also a pokemon.

"Not them again!" Ash cried as he ran near Dawn.

* * *

Normal POV

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?" said a woman who probably in her mid 20's. She had a red "R" on her chest, sapphire eyes, long purple reddish hair that went down to her back and was curled up a little bit.

"It's speaking to me loud and clear." said a man with green eyes, short blue hair that went down to his shoulders and also had an red "R" on his chest.

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!" said the talking cat pokemon with a yellow jewel on his forehead.

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace."

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place."

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet."

"When everything's worse, our work is complete."

"Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"And Meowth, now dat's a name!"

"ENOUGH!" The kids screamed.

"HEY! WE WEREN'T FINISHED TWERPS!" Jessie yelled with anger.

"IT'S THE SAME LINES!" Dawn responded.

"WOAH!" Meowth cried.

"Check out the new pokemon that the Twerpette has!" He added with seeing the baby creature.

Suddenly, everyone heard a loud roar of a creature near by.

"Was that the baby?" James asked all scared.

"I don't think so." Jessie responded with fear.

The roar was heard again, but this time, it was louder.

* * *

Samus's POV

"What's that?" Ash cried as a winged beast appeared and headed towards Team Rocket.

As soon as I saw the creature, I knew exactly what it was. It was none other than my my nemesis.

"Meta Ridley!" I said.

"You know that thing?" Dawn asked in shock.

I nodded as I got my arm cannon ready.

* * *

Normal POV

"Where is it coming from?" Jessie asked searching for the monster.

"Ummm Guys?" Meowth cried in fear as he saw a flying monster.

"I think that's it!" He screamed as he saw the beast opening his mouth.

"Is that an Aerodactyl?" Jessie asked.

Suddenly, the beast fired a beam of energy out of its mouth, destroying the balloon. As the trio began to blow away uncontrollably, Meowth accidentally hit the release button, freeing their captives.

* * *

Samus's POV

"Pikachu!" Ash screamed.

"Piplup!" Dawn screamed as well as they ran to try and catch their pokemon.

The animals fell into the kid's hands and they started hugging their human friends.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" I heard the 3 thieves screamed as they went flying into the blue sky.

As I watched Ash and Dawn hugging and giggling with their pokemon, I heard Meta Ridley roar as he landed in front of the kids. To make matters worse, the baby Metroid was behind Dawn. If Meta Ridley gets his claws on the baby, the Space Pirates could use it to destroy the universe.

* * *

Ash's POV

Dawn, our pokemon, and I were now looking at this monster that is called Ridley in fear. It had huge wings that were the size of a Charizard's wings. He didn't look friendly because his yellow eyes were looking down at us.

"Ash?" Dawn asked.

"What should we do?" She asked all scared.

Before I could answer, Ridley let out a loud roar, making our ears go deaf. While we were covering our ears, we saw some kind of missile hitting Ridley mouth as it exploded.

"What the..." Dawn asked as we turned around.

We saw the suited person with his/her arm cannon opened up as he/she came walking towards us.

"Shut up!" The figure said to the beast.

"Ash! Dawn! Over here!" Brock called out, standing behind a bush.

Ash and Dawn saw the breeder and ran behind the bush, hiding from the bush.

* * *

Samus's POV

With the baby Metroid and the children hiding from the bush, they were safe from Meta Ridley. There was no holding back now as I got my beams and my 250 missiles loaded into my arm cannon.

"Let's do this!" I said as I fired a Super Missile at my arch foe.

* * *

**How does Samus know the names of the humans? Her Scan Mode tells her the names of not only pokemon, but also people.**

**

* * *

I bought Metroid: Other M last week, but I haven't played it yet! The game wasn't working on my Wii so I had to send the game and my Wii to Nintendo to get it fix. My other Wii games work, but not Other M. I hope I get my Wii back on Monday.**

**

* * *

Please Review and Comment!**


	3. Chapter 3: Rid of Meta Ridley

**FINALLY! **

* * *

**Sorry for waiting since SEPTEMBER 10TH, 2010? God Damn!**

**I'm going to try to update more frequently from now on.**

* * *

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"BOOM!"

The Super Missile exploded in Meta Ridley's face as the beast roared in pain. As he went into a normal standing position, the chest opened up, revealing the monster's core/heart and allowing me to damage it with my plasma beam. I switched my regular beam to my plasma beam and began firing away. With the baby Metroid in the hands of the children hiding in a bush for cove, I needed to take my nemesis down as quickly as possible.

* * *

**Behind a bush**

Ash's POV

Dawn, Brock, the pokemon, and I were hiding a few feet away from the mysterious person, watching he/she shooting green beams of energy at the Ridley monster that almost killed Dawn and I. When I saw the creature's heart, I knew that it wasn't a living thing. Well, not alive as a pokemon or us.

"Is that Ridley creature a robot?" Dawn asked, looking at the heart.

"Looks like it." Brock answered.

"Should we go and help that person?" The coordinator questioned.

My answer was immediately interrupted by the loud sound of Ridley getting angry at the pokemon hunter. He began to flap his yellow wings as he rose up in the air a little. He started to whip his tail all over the place until he flew towards the pokemon hunter, trying to whip his tail at him/her.

"LOOK OUT!" Dawn screamed.

The person probably must have heard the warning cry because he/she quickly dodge the downward tail whip attack. The way how the hunter was avoiding the tail made us dropped our jaws in amazement. He/she was repeatedly doing back-flips every time the beast's tail smashed into the ground. I could see from his/her blaster that the person was charging a shot of the same energy as before. The energy beam got shot out of the arm cannon and successfully hit Ridley's heart. The beast cried as he landed in front of the mysterious person, giving another roar of anger.

"Nice shot." I commented on the person's aim.

"Did you see him/her dodging those tail whips?" Dawn asked us, still in shock.

"Ya!" I nodded.

"Pika?" Pikachu nodded, still amazed as Dawn was.

"That suit must be really light on that guy." Brock stated.

"You guys think that's a human in that suit?" I questioned.

"It's definitely a human." Dawn answered immediately.

"How you know?" I replied.

"I saw its' eyes and they were the same color as mine, but they were feminine." The blunette answered.

"Was the person male or female?" Brock asked.

"I couldn't identify the gender. The visor was preventing me from seeing the whole face." Dawn responded a little disappointed.

"I do know that it's friendly." She added.

The floating jellyfish creature responded by making some noise, making us turn around. We turned our heads and we saw the baby creature floating in front of us. My mind began focusing on the jellyfish, wondering what it was.

"I wonder what this thing is?" I muttered.

"Whatever it is, the hunter was going to kill it." Dawn answered.

"Perhaps, he/she knows what it is." Bock replied.

Our chat ended when Ridley started flapping his wings like crazy. The wings were flapping so much that Dawn and I had to cover our hats and our pokemon because of the strong wind. The hunter just stood in front of the robotic monster with his/her arm cannon pointing at him as he lifted himself from the ground.

"What's going on?" Dawn asked, trying to fight the wind.

"I think Ridley's going to fly away!" Brock cried.

The breeder's guess was correct as we saw the winged beast rising into the air. Once he was high above the forest, he flew off a rocket away from the area. The area became peaceful as we slowly went out of the bushes, but the hunter was looking at the sapphire sky, finding the flying beast.

* * *

Samus's POV

"Is it over?" I heard 1 of the boys say.

Since I watched the children running to the left side of the path to hide, I quickly turned a few seconds, seeing the kids coming towards me.

"Stay back!" I ordered as I put my left palm back, telling the kids to stay.

"Why? Meta Ridley's gone." The raven haired boy said.

Nobody in the universe knew how strong my arch nemesis was. I was the only one who knew all of his strengths and weaknesses. He was was quick, powerful enough to destroy a planet, and intelligent. No one had ever to be able to opposed the monster or his army. I have been the only being in the universe to defeat him and the Space Pirates.

Knowing my arch foe's unpredictability, I had a feeling he was going to come back any second and do a sneak attack.

"Who are you and do you know this thing?" The girl asked as she showed me the baby Metroid that was floating near her head.

I was just about to answer the blunette's question, but it got delayed when we all heard an explosion.

"What was that?" The boy with the red hat wondered.

"Pika?" The mouse squeaked.

"**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOOOOOM!" **

The noises sounded like they were coming from my left side as I quickly turned to the bushes. I immediately gasped at what I was seeing. I saw a wave of explosions coming straight towards me, but the thing that made me gasped was trees and bushes were being burnt. With the wave's acceleration, I side rolled towards the kids, shielding them from the explosions.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked.

"We're okay, but what about the pokemon in the forest?" The girl asked.

"!"

"FORGET ABOUT THEM! LOOK WHO'S BACK FOR US!" The boy with the red cap cried as he pointed to the sky.

I turned back around and found my arch nemesis Ridley in his robot armor flying above the burning trees. He must have used his Meson Bomb Launcher device to try to do a sneak attack on m, but it failed. Instead, it started a fire, roasting the eastern side of the quiet forest.

"Get out of here!" I ordered, looking at the kids before pointing my beam cannon at the winged beast.

"But what about..." The blunette said.

"JUST GO AND GET THE METROID OUT OF THIS FOREST!" I interrupted.

* * *

Dawn's POV

"Metroid?" I asked in confusion.

"**Is that what that jellyfish thing is called?" **wondered.

My train of thought was interrupted by a sudden pain in my shoulder as someone was pulling me away from the soldier.

"Ow! Easy on the shoulder!" I cried.

"Sorry Dawn, but we have to move!" Brock said as I watched the soldier battle.

As I looked up at Ridley, I suddenly felt chills going down my spine. While the mysterious hunter was shooting at him, the monster had his eyes spotted on us. He was paying attention to us while we were trying to escape.

* * *

Samus's POV

After shooting Meta Ridley a bunch of times to the chest, I studied his current behavior. He wasn't staring down at me anymore. Instead, his new target or "targets" were were now in deep danger. The behemoth was going after the children. If he terminates them, the baby Metroid will be all his. With no time to waste, I ran to the kids as fast as I could. Unfortunately, I was too late because I saw a laser beam stopping the kids in front of a wall of fire created by Meta Ridley's Kinectic Breath Weapon.

"OH NO! WE'RE TRAPPED!" I heard 1 one of the boys cried.

"PIKA!" The mouse pointed at the beam.

The deadly beam continued to go right, burning everything in its path. The peaceful forest was now becoming into a wasteland in seconds. Once Ridley roasted the east part of the forest, he continued to burn the west part. The terrifying cries of the innocent creatures of the forest could be heard as a bunch of them ran in fear from their homes. Bears, birds, and mushroom looking creatures fled out of the bushes in fear as I witnessed this horrible experience.

* * *

Normal POV

"The whole forest is on fire!" Ash shouted.

"Cough." He started coughing.

"We got to...cough cough...save the pokemon. Cough cough" Dawn struggled to say.

"We need to...cough...extinguish the fire!" Brock said.

* * *

Samus's POV

I could tell by the look of the kids' faces that they were getting lack of air. Since Ridley set the forest on fire, the fresh air was now being polluted by the thick smoke that was coming from the deadly flames. Even though they were covering their mouths with their hands, they were still breathing smoke through their noses. Since I had the Varia feature of my suit activated, I was protected from heat damages, but the kids looked like they could collapse any moment.

I saw the red hat boy take out a red and white ball out from inside his pocket and threw it into the air. A flash of light came out of the ball and a second later, a creature that looked like an otter suddenly appeared. I scanned the otter and it said that the creature could shoot water out of its mouth. If my logbook was correct, then I could get what the raven haired boy was going to do. In order for him and his friends to succeed, I needed to distract Ridley. I turned to the wicked beast and returned to shoot him.

* * *

Normal POV

"Buizel! Use Water gun, quick! Cough cough" Ash coughed.

The otter pokemon nodded and immediately shot a ton of water from inside his mouth to the left side of the forest, putting out the flames.

"Piplup! Use...cough...Whirlpool on the...cough cough...right side!" Dawn ordered.

The penguin pokemon obeyed his trainer as he summoned a large water tornado in front of himself. Once the tornado was large enough, the penguin threw it to the right side of the forest and putting out the fire.

After about a minute of fighting the fire, the forest was saved and the air was back to normal freshness. Ash returned Buizel back into his pokeball as he, Dawn, and Brock all took sighs of relief as they saw the states of the plants. The trees and bushes were now soaked with hundreds of dead leaves lying all over the ground. The group then spotted the hunter still trying to take down the robotic Meta Ridley and knew what to do.

"I had it with this robot!" Ash said with anger.

"Me too! He's so getting fined for hurting the pokemon!" Dawn said, using her friend Barry's catchphrase.

"Ready Pikachu?" Ash asked his buddy.

The mouse answered his trainer's question by sending sparks out of his red cheeks.

"Ready Piplup?" Dawn asked her partner.

"Piplup!" Piplup nodded.

"Alright! Start this off Pikachu with Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered, pointing at Ridley.

* * *

Samus's POV

With the deadly flames extinguished, I knew that the kids succeeded, but I was dealing with my own problems. Ridley was being distracted, but he was trying to whip me with his tail. It was no problem for me to handle as I got in some good plasma shots into his core/heart. Suddenly, Ridley got struck by a beam of lightning as he roared in pain. Since the weather of the area was peaceful and knowing that Ridley wasn't malfunctioning, I had a hint on who was helping me. I turned around and saw the little mouse creature shooting the electricity with the red hat boy running towards me.

"It looks like you could need our help." The boy said.

Seconds later, the rodent stopped firing lightning and Ridley slammed into the ground, causing a loud crash sound to spread through the forest. I turned to the winged beast as he was now struggling to stand back on his feet. The eyes of the beast were full of rage as they were gazing at our souls.

"Piplup! Use Bubblebeam on Ridley's heart!" The blunette ordered.

The penguin creature went in front of me and I watched him shoot a bunch of bubbles out of his beak. The bubbles came in contact with Ridley's core as they all exploded one by one. The beast roared once more as he started walking backwards. It looked like the battle was coming to a close as I could see Ridley's core/heart started flashing. To make sure Ridley was through, I fired a nice Super Missile at the monster's heart and gave him a good heart attack. The battle was finally over as Ridley got blown to the ground by the force of my Super Missile. With the core not flashing anymore and the body was lying as a dead piece of scrap, the leader of the Space Pirates was dead once again.

"Alright!" The girl cheered.

"Nice shot!" The red hat boy commented on my aim.

I turned around as I saw the penguin creature jumping into the blunette's arms. The mouse did the same with the boy, but jumped on to his shoulder and stayed there. The 4 smiled at me while the tallest boy of the group came running with the Metroid larva.

"Are you kids alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine. How bout you Pikachu?" The red hat boy answered as he turned to his mouse friend.

"Pika!" The rodent nodded.

"Piplup and I are okay." The girl responded.

"AHHH!"

The baby Metroid flew in front of the blue haired girl and startled her. She then took a sigh of relief a few seconds later and watched as the harmless monster flew around her and her friend.

"You called this thing a Metroid." The girl said.

"What's a Metroid?" The tall boy asked.

"I'll explain everything once we get to a safe area." I answered.

"Where's the safest place to go?" I replied.

"Twinleaf Town is just down this path." The girl answered as she pointed the road behind her.

"It's my hometown!" She added.

"We were heading back there until we saw you." The tall boy said.

"Sorry about all of that." I responded.

"It's okay. Anyways, my name's Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and this is my friends Pikachu and Brock." The red hat boy greeted as he pointed to his mouse friend and the tall boy.

"My name's Dawn and this is my pal Piplup." The blunette said.

"My name is Samus Aran." I greeted.

"Your suit is amazing Samus!" Ash commented.

"Uh, Ash? We have to go back to Dawn's house." Brock mentioned.

"(Gasp) Gliscor's food! We have to give it to him!" Ash cried.

"grrrrrr..."

"You too Ash Ketchum." Dawn giggled.

"That wasn't my stomach." Ash said.

"GRRRRRR..."

"Pika!" Pikachu pointed to my direction.

I quickly turned to Meta Ridley's dead corpse and quickly gasped at what I was seeing. My arch nemesis wasn't dead. I went into battle position as I got my arm cannon ready for round 2.

"Ridley's still alive?" Ash screamed.

"What does it take to kill that bucket of bolts?" Dawn cried.

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!**

* * *

**In case anyone's wondering, I have played and beaten Metroid: Other M 2 times. It's one of my favorite Wii games of 2010 besides Super Mario Galay 2. The game was cool, but the voice acting wasn't that good, but I heard worse voice acting. I do agree that the scene when Samus meets Ridley was really bad, but who could blame her. If I saw my family's killer still alive after I killed him, I would be scared. The gameplay was awesome as well as the graphics.**

* * *

**I am planning on having Adam and his team from Other M into the story if it's okay with you people.  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Shocking Discovery

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I watched the leader of the Space Pirates get back up from his impossible revival. The children couldn't believed how much Meta Ridley could take and not stay down. The beast gave another loud roar at us to tell us he wants us dead.

"Pikachu! Use Volt Tackle!" Ash ordered.

The mouse creature nodded and ran at full speed at the robotic dragon. A aura of electricity engulfed the running mouse and it made my eyes opened widely. The aura looked pretty similar to my speed boosters ability. Sadly, the attack failed as Meta Ridley swiped Pikachu with his claws. The poor creature was flown to a soaked tree and landed on the wet grass in pain.

"NO! PIKACHU!" Ash cried.

The raven haired boy was about to run to his friend, but Ridley had some stuff in store for us. He stretched his energy wings and flapped them. The beast lifted off the ground and stared at us menacingly. If I knew my arch for well, the children were in grave danger.

"LOOK OUT!" I warned the kids.

Ridley swooped down straight at us with his claws reaching out. From just by telling Ridley's flight direction, he was heading towards Dawn. The reason why was because he saw the baby metroid and he wanted it. Once I noticed who Ridley was going after the blue haired girl, I quickly ran to her and saw her in great fear. Her eyes were opened as wide as possible with her pupils micro-sized and her teeth were gritting. Dawn's expression made me remember when I saw Ridley's true form when he killed my parents.

"Dawn!" I cried before I felt Ridley's claws grabbing me.

* * *

Dawn's POV

I closed my eyes in fear waiting for Ridley to grab me, but I didn't feel my feet being lifted off the ground. I heard a scream and felt the mechanical beast flying over me, blowing my hat off my head. I opened my eyes, turned around, And saw Ridley holding Samus 20 feet in the air.

"SAMUS!" I cried in horror.

"OH NO!" I heard Ash yell out.

We watched Ridley floating in mid air, holding Samus as she was trying to break free. While I was seeing Samus squirming, I felt really bad for her. She ran in front of me to protect me from Ridley. If I just got out of the way when Ridley swooped at us, Samus would have not been captured. I then wondered why Ridley wanted to grab me. Was it because of the baby metroid? I looked at the weird looking creature and wondered how Samus knew what it was.

"Is Ridley charging up a Hyper Beam?" Ash said in horror.

I stopped my thoughts and gasped at the sight of Ridley with his mouth opened. I could see the beast charging some kind of ball of energy and it wasn't good news for Samus. If the Hyper Beam hits her, she's/he's finished. All Samus was doing was doing for defense was shooting randomly at Ridley.

"Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt now!" Ash ordered.

"Ash! Are you crazy?" I screamed.

"If we don't attack Meta Ridley, the Hyper Beam may kill Samus!" Ash answered my question.

"But Pikachu's Thunderbolt will harm Samus!" I replied.

"True, but Pikachu's Thunderbolt will do less damage than Ridley's Hyper Beam." Ash explained.

"O...K." I gave permission sadly.

* * *

Samus's POV

I was trying to fire plasma shots arch foe, but Ridley kept on making me miss because he kept moving me with his claws. With the laser charging up and growing, it felt like it was the end for me. Suddenly, lightning randomly struck us pretty hard.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I screamed in pain as I felt electricity attacking every bone of my body. My visor was malfunctioning as I saw my energy tanks being drained like a broken battery. 10 tanks of energy were draining me like if a metroid eating me. Ridley felt the electricity and roared in pain, canceling the laser beam attack.

* * *

Dawn's POV

"I hope Samus is alright?" I said out loud.

As soon as I said that, Ridley dropped Samus out of his grip, sending him/her down lifelessly to solid ground. I quickly brought one of my pokeballs out and threw it forward, bringing out my strongest pokemon.

"Go Mamoswine! Save Samus!" I commanded.

A beam of light came out of the pokeball, forming a large mammoth pokemon as he ran underneath the falling person. Samus landed on to Mamoswine's back, but slid to the ground with no life.

"SAMUS!" Ash, Brock, and I all called out as we ran to him/her.

We went up to Samus and it didn't look too good for him/her. Samus was breathing heavily and the inside of the helmet was flashing orange. Before we could help our new friend, we felt Meta Ridley slamming into the ground. I ran to Mamoswine's side and saw the beast on the ground, struggling to get back on his feet. His wings started to burn out, signaling that he couldn't fly anymore. All that was left of the wings were the metal bone looking things that were sticking out of the robot's back.

"Mamoswine! Use Take Down!" I ordered.

Mamoswine responded by exhaling smoke out from his snout and charged at the mechanical beast at full speed. The move was a direct hit as Ridley got bashed a few feet away from us. I ran to Mamoswine's side to check the damage and it looked like Ridley was on the verge of dying. His body was short circuiting as his eyes were flickering like a dying light-bulb.

"Now use Ice..."

"Samus! Wait!" I heard Ash shout.

I was about to permanently destroy Meta Ridley, but Samus ran in front of me. Ash and Brock ran to me and told Samus that it's too dangerous to fight.

"Leave him to me." Samus said, looking at us with one eye.

"I have a score to settle with this monster!"

Samus stretched his/her left arm and gave us a thumbs down sign?

"Thank you guys!" Samus said.

After Samus said that, he/she started to charge a different kind of beam. Instead of a green type of beam, the new beam was white and was charging up way longer than the other beam. Samus slowly moved his/her arm cannon forward and hold it straight at Ridley with the other hand.

"Stay back!" Samus warned.

A loud blast sound exploded into our ears as Samus fired a huge powerful Hyper Beam at Meta Ridley. My jaw dropped at the sight of how powerful Samus was. We could hear Meta Ridley screeching in murder in the background of the blast. Seconds later, the sound of the robotic dragon faded to silence and the beam started to shrink. The Hyper Beam stopped and Samus knelt on one knee, tired out.

"In...credible!" I breathed out in disbelief as I slowly walked aside Samus with Ash and Brock.

"Unbelievable!" I said in the same tone as me.

What laid in front of us was Meta Ridley's body in a dozen pieces. The robotic body was scrambled with all the parts scattered all over the road. With the metal head of Ridley staring lifelessly at Samus, it was safe to say that Ridley was no longer a threat to anyone anymore. He was dead and wasn't going to come back to life.

"You did it Samus!" Ash cheered, going up to the hero.

"That was impressive!" I replied while staring at Samus with a smile.

Suddenly, Samus collapsed to the ground lifelessly. My eyes opened widely as the small pokemon went up to the fallen hero.

"SAMUS!" I gasped in horror.

"YOU OKAY?" Ash wondered.

Suddenly, Samus's suit began to glow really bright. We all had to cover our eyes because of how much we were blinded by the light. Seconds later, I decided to take a peek at what was happening to Samus and it looked like the light was dimming down. The light extinguished, revealing who Samus really was behind the armored suit. The moment I discovered what Samus was, my jaw dropped and my eyes shot out of their sockets.

"NO WAY!" I gasped.

"Samus is a girl?" Ash cried in shock.

"PIKA?"

"PIPLUP?"

"**A PRETTY GIRL?" **Brock thought..

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!**


	5. Chapter 5: Wake up scare

**Enjoy!**

**One Hour Later**

Samus' POV

"Meow"

The sound of some kind of creature woke me up from unconsciousness. The daylight star was shining down on this planet caused my vision to blur out a little. I felt my body restarting as I felt pieces of fabric covering me. I turned my head to the left and saw a woman with blue eyes and a blue Afro hairstyle staring at me. She was with some type of gray cat with a springy tail.

"Glad that you're awake!" The woman grinned.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Johanna Berlitz and this is Glameow." The blunette greeted herself and the cat.

"My daughter and her friends brought you here after you collapsed. They told me you rescued them from a robotic Aerodactyl!" She replied.

"Aerodactyl?" I blinked.

"They said that you called him Meta Ridley." Johanna exclaimed.

With the demon's name heard, my memory came rushing back. The space pirate leader was demolished once again, hopefully for good. Sadly, killing Ridley wasn't part of the mission, but it must have done some damage to the Space Pirates. The Galactic Federation detected Space Pirate activity on this planet. To make it worst, if the children still have one of the universe's deadly creatures, there was a likely chance there are more of them that haven't hatched yet. For now, I needed to find Dawn and her Metroid.

"Are you Dawn's mother?" I asked.

"Yes I am!" Johanna nodded.

"Do you know where she and her friends are?" I questioned, pulling a blanket off the bed.

"Dawn's in her room across the hall, Brock is downstairs making lunch, and Ash is out in the backyard." Johanna answered.

Do they still have a green, floating creature with fangs?" I wondered, concerned.

"You mean the Metroid thing?" Johanna replied.

"Its with Dawn." She pointed to her right.

"I don't want to scare you, but I'm afraid your daughter could be in grave danger." I said calmly.

"Huh?" Johanna muttered.

AAAAHHHHHH!"

"GET OFF OF ME! GET OFF!" A girl screeched.

"DAWN!" Johanna cried.

I immediately jumped out of bed and followed the now terrified mother out of the room. The screams of Dawn became louder as we ran further down the hall. Johanna slam opened the last door to the left and froze at the entrance of her daughter's room. I got out the Paralyzer from the Zero Suit's pocket and went into Dawn's room. The sight of what was happening was most likely a horrible sight for Johanna.

"S-SAMUS!"

"M-MOM..." Dawn struggled.

"DAWN!" Johanna and I gasped in horror.

"DON'T SHOOT MY BABY!" The mother pleaded.

From what we were seeing being done to Dawn, I couldn't do a thing without harming her. The Metroid was latched onto its mother's head, feasting on her life energy. The helpless little girl fell on her knees as she felt a pair of mandibles munching on her head, losing energy like a battery. The Metroid was growing larger while its prey was dying.

"MEOW!"

A wave of stars got blasted out of nowhere by Glameow's tail, pounding the infant Metroid heavily. The space creature screeched angrily as it detached itself from its mother.

"OOOOO..."

"DAWN NO!" Johanna screamed with fear.

The frightened mother ran to her now lifeless child as she began to lose head control. Dawn groaned weakly as she dropped her head like a rock in her mother's arms. Johanna knelt down to her daughter's level, looking at her frozen face.

"Dawn! Dawn, say something!" Johanna begged with sadness.

I stood in silence staring at the heartbreaking sight. The whimpering sounds of Johanna pierced my heart. I was too late. If I had eradicated the Metroid earlier, Dawn would have still be alive.I lowered my head down at the drained body, looking for signs of movement. Luckily, my investigation wasn't needed as Dawn slowly raised her right arm. The girl's weak hand rested on Johanna's right shoulder, alerting her mother.

"M-mom?" I heard Dawn say.

"Dawn?" Johanna gasped.

"I feel weak Mom." Dawn replied softly.

I lowered my guard down while seeing Johanna embracing her daughter. While the happy sight of the family, a important question was corrupting me. Why did the baby Metroid attacked Dawn? Since the young blunette was the mother of the beast, it shouldn't have feasted on her. If what I saw was natural to my Metroid, I may have to kill it once this mission is accomplished.

The Metroid was floating in front of Dawn's mirror across from where Johanna laid Dawn on her bed. The bed was twin sized with a white blanket on it. Aside to the bed was a large window, shining sunlight on this already light up room. Dawn got blinded by the sun while Johanna made her child comfortable in the bed.

"What happened Dawn?" Johanna asked her weak daughter.

"I found a spider in my hair while I was fixing it." Dawn answered.

"I didn't want to squash it or else my hair would get ruined by blood." She replied.

Dawn pulled out her arm towards the Metroid, flicking her fingers. The beast came to its mother's call,forcing Johanna to move away to my side in fear. Dawn lifted her head up and stared at us while the Metroid was floating above her palm. She turned a little as she moved her palm back on the bed with one pupil on us and the other one towards her baby moving with her hand.

"The baby Metroid wanted to get rid of the bug so it latched on top of my head. As it ate the spider, I felt the energy inside me getting drained. Almost as if the Metroid was eating my mind" The young girl concluded.

"Johanna, can you send Ash and Brock up here? I think it's time you all need to know about Metroids." I told the older mother.

"OK." Johanna nodded.

The older mother went out of her daughter's room, giving me some little alone time with her girl. I decided to have a little chat with Dawn before I revealed my secrets. Before the secrets about Metroids, Ridley, and my life was exposed, I wanted to hear a little from Johanna's child.

"Feeling better?" I asked kindly.

"I'm feeling my energy returning." Dawn answered.

"You're one tough girl." I commented.

"After a year of traveling with Ash and Brock, I have matured more than an average girl." Dawn responded.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Ten years old." Dawn answered.

"Ash is ten too and Brock is fifteen years old." She informed me.

"Were you going back home when I found you guys?" I asked.

"Ya!" Dawn nodded.

"Where did you find the Metroid?" I finished my little interview.

"We were inside a cave outside of Twinleaf Town just to collect some food for Gliscor, Ash's bat pokemon. I stood behind Ash and Brock looking at a weird rock. Ash went to me while I was glancing at the rock while Brock went deeper to collect the food. The rock started moving as we found out that it was an egg. The Metroid was hatched as it floated around Ash and I." Dawn explained the events.

"Were you the first thing the Metroid saw?" I wondered.

"Technically ya, but Ash, Piplup, and Pikachu were with me when the egg hatched." The blunette said.

With that, my chat with the new mother ended as Johanna entered back into the room with her daughter's friends. The creatures (pokemon), Pikachu and Piplup ran to their owners while they all got to different spots in the room. I realized it was time. Time to spill my guts about my history of becoming an independent bounty hunter. I sat against Dawn's bed, knowing that my tale was going to last for awhile.

"Glad you're okay Samus!" Ash smiled.

"YOU WERE INCREDIBLE!" Brock cried.

"Why did you call us?" Ash wondered.

"You all need to hear this." I answered.

"I have a confession to make. A long one." I announced.

"What is it?" Dawn wondered with confusion.

I took a deep breath, knowing this would be difficult. I needed to tell who I really am in orfer to fill in the gaps of my knowledge of Metroids, Ridley, and the Space Pirates. This was going to be hard for the children to understand, but they needed to hear the news.

"I am an intergalactic bounty hunter. I was employed by the Galactic Federation."

"I'm not from this world!" I confessed.

* * *

**Please Comment and Review!  
**


End file.
